Hydromancy
by lolkittie64
Summary: A battle of fire and ice. A droplet of water to the heart. A journey to discover my role as a hydromancer. I am Anna. I practice hydromancy.


Anna looked out of her window, sighing softly to herself. She ran her fingers over the crystal-clear ice, her fingers shivering at the very touch. She had gotten used to the cold, although she didn't quite trust it. The ice, after all, was the meaning of the separation between her and her elder sister. Elsa used her powers for good now, and it was magical, but Anna still remembered how much damage it had caused. Elsa loved the ice, and everything about it.  
"It's true that most people have a passion, but what's mine?" she had thought to herself one night in bed. "Apart from chocolate, that is." Two of her great loves in her life, Elsa and Kristoff, loved ice from when they were small. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't share the feeling. The question she wanted to know was, what thing did she care for? Things like that, simple things, kept Anna awake at night. The red-head loved to think to herself about the little things of which she held so close. And the confusing things she still tried to find out.

Anna peered out of the window. Arendelle was in its splendor; The orange-pink sun arose over the snow-peaked mountains ahead, little buds had opened on the trees, and the blue-jays sang a merry tune. It was spring-time, and everything looked breath-taking.

She was snapped out of her daydream by a loud shrieking coming from the far side of the village. She saw her elder sister run out of the door to the castle, wild fear in her eyes. Anna ran out of her room, down the pale stairs and out into the open, slamming the giant doors behind her. The shriek came again, a high-pitched shriek that made Anna shudder. She skidded on the ice, losing control and slipping over. There she lay, on the floor, sinking into an icy darkness. The last thing she remembered before she passed out was a brilliant red and the feel of heat on her face.

* * *

Elsa ran over to the shrieking, worried. It sounded like a small child. The young woman skidded to a halt. She saw a girl, who could not have been more than three years old, curled up into a ball, weeping. A young man stood over her, grinning madly. Hans.  
"Hans, what are you doing here?" Elsa gasped. The young man laughed.  
"You certainly seem pleased to see me, Elsa," he spat, his words dripping off his tongue like poison. "I have returned. And I am now trained as a pyromancer! Your cryomancy doesn't stand a chance, Elsa." He grinned. "Everybody knows that fire melts ice." Elsa gritted her teeth. Suddenly, she heard a large crash from behind. Elsa turned around, to see her sister lying on the floor unconscious.

"Anna!" she yelled, rushing over to her sister.  
"No!" Hans shouted, putting a ring of fire around the unconscious woman. Elsa stopped in her tracks, a single tear escaping from her eye. "I am Prince Hans Weseterguard of the Southern Isles, and I am here to take over Arendelle!" he announced. Elsa looked down on her sister. The flames were inches away from her two plaits. As the ring of fire died down, Hans stepped towards Anna, fire building up in his palms. Elsa eyes narrowed. She knew what he was planning to do.  
"I won't let you... I won't let you hurt her!" she said, shaking. Elsa felt the ice, tingling in her palms. She grimaced, feeling the power growing stronger. She glared at him. She couldn't lose a single second. If she did, Anna would die and it would be all her fault. Hans's eye twitched, and before anyone else knew what what happening he released bright red flames, aiming directly at the blonde. She retaliated by shooting icy daggers from her hands.

There, directly over Anna, was an arch of fire and ice. The two powerful elements battled in the air, fighting for dominance. The cold, pale blue ice surged over the fire mercilessly, but the flames leaped onto the ice all of a sudden and forced it down to a stub. Both summoners, pyromancer and cryomancer, were exhausted, not used to such a power drainer. Suddenly, Anna stirred, and Elsa heart leaped. She could die from the extreme temperature if exposed much longer. Anna opened her eyes momentarily, and sat up. Elsa flashed her a warning look, and she lay back down. Elsa mouthed 'It's for your own good!' She turned back to Hans.

"It's time to settle this once and for all, Hans!" she spoke menacingly.  
"Is it really, Elsa?" Hans replied laughingly. "Perhaps you'd like to show me how?" Elsa let out of shriek of effort, and forced ice out of her hands with all the energy she could summon. For a couple of seconds, the fire and ice battled it out, and they were even, with no sign of dominance on anybody's half. A single drop fell from the two elements. A drop of water. Everyone knows what happens when you mix ice with heat: You end up with water. It seemed that even with extreme magic this was the case. The water droplet fell onto Anna's heart, and sunk. That was when the red-head passed out.

* * *

Anna woke up in an eerie-looking library. Some might call it grand, for it had luxurious red velvet draped on the mahogany chairs and matching scarlet curtains. The walls and floor were both made of highly-polished dark wood, with crimson rugs. The bookshelves had great, thick, leather-bound books with titles carved on the spine in a language unknown to those of Anna's kind, next to carefully scribed parchment scrolls. Marble monuments stood in each corner of the giant room; One with a dragon breathing fire, one with a creature almost like a yeti summoning ice, one with a pixie twirling in a soft breeze, and the last was a giant sea-serpent dripping water. Anna felt herself attracted to the last one, strangely.

"Greetings," spoke a rasping voice. Anna gasped in shock.  
"W-who's there?" she asked nervously. A troll emerged from one of the bookshelves. She breathed a sigh of relief. Trolls didn't frighten her at all; In fact, one had saved her life when she was little.  
"I am Herbruis Qestelleszia, professional mage of the Kingdom Parallel, here to teach you in the ways of hydromancy," he told her in a voice like grating metal. Anna blinked at him.  
"Excuse me?" she asked. Herbruis bowed his head.  
"Come to my study, and all shall be explained." Anna followed the tiny troll to a room blocked by a door with seven bolts. He unlocked each one with a flick of his finger as if it were as easy as flicking a fly off your food. Anna could only watch in surprise as he led her through a room as dark as deep space. Anna stayed to her spot, uneasy about following him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he snapped impatiently. Anna looked around the library silently for an exit. There seemed to be none. She sighed, and followed him. She didn't have any other choice. As the darkness engulfed the pair, Anna's brain was screaming to go back. But when she turned around, she couldn't see the door. She could only make out a little dark green troll in a parchment robe. She had no choice but to follow him.  
"What have I done?" she asked herself fearfully as they walked through the darkness silently.


End file.
